


Just Friends

by heidibreanne



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidibreanne/pseuds/heidibreanne
Summary: Reader is having a sleepover with her two best friends. A little drunk game of Would You Rather makes things make a turn for the better.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demented-russian-empress-of-hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demented-russian-empress-of-hell).



“Newt! Stop it!” A stream of giggles left my parted lips as the boy dug his fingertips into my sides. “It’s not my fault you suck at this game!”

“Ohhhh it’s on now.” His voice rang out through my screams. “Let’s go, no mercy.”

I hit start again and we got the controllers ready as the tv started the countdown. The race began and almost immediately Newt grabbed my controller and threw it behind him. I screamed at him as I dove after it but stopped when my apartment door opened. 

“I swear you guys take this stuff way too seriously.” 

“Well, it’s about time you showed up Thomas. The pizza better not be cold.”

“Do I look like an amateur to you? Of course it’s not cold. Oh, and you’re welcome.”

Newt and I mumbled our thank yous as we each grabbed a piece of our dinner. Soon the apartment was filled with laughter once more while we played Cards Against Humanity. 

“Uh oh Newt, you can’t cheat one this one. Cheater!” I accused as I picked out the card I wanted to play. 

“That’s bull crap and you know it. It’s not my fault you’re a klutz and dropped the controller.”

“Enough guys, I think this one is funny so I pick that one.”

Thomas poked at the card I put down and I stuck my tongue out at Newt. 

“Alright, I’m bored. Let’s play would you rather.” Newt said and threw his cards at me. 

“What are we? 13?” Thomas judged. He got up and started cleaning our trash from dinner and Newt followed him into the kitchen. 

“No, because this version is not for children. You either answer or you can take a shot.” He explained while bringing in liquor and a shot glass. 

My stomach flipped, this isn’t going to end well. These guys are my closest friends but I would be lying if I said I didn’t carry some sort of feelings for the both of them. 

“Ok, we’ll since you upped the stakes. I’m down.” 

It started off pretty easy, the questions getting more difficult the more we drank. I zoned out, watching the two boys talk mostly locking onto Newts lips. My head swam and it only made me want him more. I was pulled from my thoughts by the two of them laughing at me. “Wh-What is it? What’d I do?”

“Thomas asked you a question but I guess you missed it?”

“That’s fine. I’ll repeat myself. Would you rather sleep with me or Newt?”

I laughed to myself and thought “Why not both?” The room grew deathly silent and I glanced up to both of the boys looking at me. “What?”

“Why not both? Did I hear that right?” Thomas asked as he scooted closer. 

“You’re a naughty girl. You think you’d like that?”

My cheeks went red as the two boys awaited my response. The alcohol has taken away my filter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, no. I want to hear this.” Thomas sounded excited now. 

“Well,” I took another shot, “I guess yah, I would like that.” The people who said alcohol was liquid courage couldn’t be more correct. 

The boys glanced at each other and then back to me. Their pupils were dilated and they were moving slower than usual either because they’re hammered too or the new information I’ve given them has excited them. Both are valid options. Newt looked at me the longest until our lips crashed together. He started peeling my clothes off and I started doing the same to him. Thomas must of left the room to look in my room because he came back with the box of condoms I kept in my nightstand. They both asked if I was sure and I nodded excitedly. We were a tangle of limbs as we all tried to get the other naked. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous, darling.” Newt mumbled into my ear. I felt hands all over my body from both parties. Sighs and moans were heard from everyone as we took each other apart and so skillfully put ourselves back together again. We worked out a rhythm in our bodies together and we breathed in gasps as we found new ways to move together. We left our marks on each other so that everyone would know who we belonged to. The noise was a symphony that the whole apartment complex heard us finish. We all laid on the floor gasping for air and Thomas started to laugh. 

“What?” I asked. 

“We may have gotten a noise complaint.” He motioned to the door and someone had slid a sheet of paper under the door. We all started laughing together. 

“So….” I started to speak, “How about another round?” The boys both nodded and we all crawled toward each other. I think this is going to be a bridge to an even better relationship between us.


End file.
